


Need

by Pbroken



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pbroken/pseuds/Pbroken
Summary: Edward and Bella have been best friends and roommates for four years, but now Edward is the only one in the apartment they used to share. What happened that made Bella leave and is she ever coming back? AU/AH Dirty Edward One Shot Reviews are greatly appreciated
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Need

**Need**

"Love is when you look into someone's eyes, and see everything you need."~ Kristen Kappel

**EPOV**

The letter she left me was clear; she had meant exactly what she wrote. She didn't want me around and it hurt. It hurt so damn bad…'I have to have some space to think. I can't be around you right now,' she wrote. It sucked because that's exactly the opposite of what I wanted, what I _needed._ As I walked over to the window, I had to maneuver around all the images of her wavy dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes that made my chest ache. Dozens of pictures of the two of us were scattered across the floor of my empty two-bedroom apartment. God, I missed everything about her being there, even the stupid girly products filling up the bathroom we shared.

Bella Swan and I had been best friends for four years, since freshman year of college. I had been looking for a roommate and she was the one who answered the ad that I neglected to specify 'male roommate' in while writing. We both hit it off immediately and agreed to try out the arrangement despite our gender mishap. It was a little awkward at first, but once we both got in the swing of things, it was great. Then, for some unknown reason I realized something two weeks earlier that changed everything. That's why the apartment was empty, because of what we'd done, and I wasn't willing to take it back or forget it ever happened.

I peered into the glass of the window as the rain beat down hard, the reflected image of a broken man stared back at me. His tousled bronze hair needed to be washed, his chiseled jaw needed to be shaved, the tattered jeans and black shirt covering his tone frame needed to be cleaned. The man looked nothing like me. I didn't recognize his droopy green eyes and the heavy purple bags under them or the bottle of Jack in his hands. I took another swig out of the bottle, choking it down as I gazed out the window. The rain poured down, drenching the streets of Seattle, and it made me think of that night.

We decided to go out that night because Bella had a fight with Jacob, her steady boyfriend of 3 years, about sharing an apartment with me. The mutt didn't like me, which was fine because I hated him. At the time, I thought it was because I didn't think he was good enough for my best friend. Little did I know there was a much simpler explanation.

At first, when he brought up the idea of living together, he said it would be so they could be together more, and she told him she wasn't ready for that type of commitment. That's when the truth came out. Jacob accused her of fucking around with me, claiming that was the reason she didn't want to live with him and Bella got pissed. The argument ended with the mutt storming out of our apartment and Bella crying hysterically. I couldn't stand seeing her cry so I convinced her to let me take her out of the house for some fresh air.

_I held her arm to keep her from stumbling on the slick asphalt as we hurried away from the bar and towards her car. It was pouring and she had a beaming smile on her face. It had been so long since I had seen her smile like that, at least a few years. Even when she was with Jacob, the smile never reached her eyes. It made her look absolutely stunning and the fact that she was smiling like that for me made my chest constrict in a weird way. It was something I had never experienced or maybe it was that I just never noticed it before. I suddenly realized that where my hands connected with her skin, it was soft and warm, inviting. A sense of rightness flooded through me. I didn't want to let her go._

_With a great deal of effort, I forced myself to separate from her when we reached the car, but the moment her body was distanced from mine it created an intense aching need that filled my body all the way into the deepest part of me. The feeling distracted me so much that when she tossed me the keys to her Audi, I missed them and they tumbled to the ground. I reached to pick them up, taking full breaths of air as I tried to comprehend the new sensation in my body._

" _Jeez, you never miss, Edward. I think my crappy catching skills are starting to rub off on you after all these years, or it could be the voodoo juice I've been putting in your food." She laughed, and it was a beautiful, glorious sound. "Pretty soon you won't be able to walk two feet without tripping over yourself and I'll finally have my revenge!"_

_Four years of memories seemed to flash through my mind at once, all of them of Bella, and it felt like I was seeing her through different eyes. She was clumsy, but strong, and cute, and smart, and funny, and everything I ever wanted in a woman…I tried to laugh with her, but it was forced. I didn't want to laugh, I wanted to touch her and tell her everything I never knew I felt about her, but I couldn't do that. She was taken; another already claimed her and that's why I hated him so much, it's because I wanted her for myself. I wanted her to be mine. We got into the car and I couldn't stop looking at her as the water dripped down her face and off her chin. It hit her drenched blue blouse that absorbed the liquid like a sponge. We sat there for a moment as we both continued to laugh and she looked so perfect, her head flung back, her eyes lit up. I stared at her, seeing something I had never seen before, something far too wonderful to ignore. I couldn't stop; the need was too great. My fake laughter ceased and I leaned towards her, lifting my hand up to turn her face in my direction, cradling her cool cheek in my hand. Her laughter died. Emotions flipped across her face, confusion, realization, fear, and finally, a pleading gaze, but what was she pleading for? Did she want me to stop or continue?_

_My heart started pounding in my chest as her sweet breath blew across my face, alcohol mixed with the strawberry scent of her perfume. I breathed her in and still unsure of what it was that she wanted, inched my face cautiously closer. When she didn't stop me, I took the opportunity to smash my lips against hers. We were two halves of a puzzle finally connected, her lips sliding effortlessly across mine. The rain slammed on the roof, but all I could hear was our panted breaths as her mouth opened to me and our tongues tasted each other for the first time. A moan escaped her, my hands curled around the waves of her wet hair. It was heaven, but it still wasn't enough. I needed more. With a growl, I stretched out my arms and wrapped them around her waist, tugging her in my direction. She seemed to understand what I wanted, and she quivkly maneuvered over to the driver's side of the car, straddling my lap, pressing her heat into the bulge of my pants as she continued to kiss me._

_I was overjoyed that she wouldn't let her mouth leave mine, but air was required so I moved my mouth from hers, mumbling incoherently as I attacked her neck with nips, and licks, and bites, and kisses._

" _So good, fuck…Bella. I never…oh god, need you, now."_

_I reached for the hem of her shirt as Bella ground into me, her movement making my cock ache._

" _Edward, yes… Edward," she moaned as she helped me pull the shirt off and my name on her lips was like a shot of ecstasy to my system, incresing the need to new heights._

_I fumbled with the clasp on her damp cotton bra, all the while exploring her newly exposed skin with my mouth until I was able to undo the hooks. The straps of her bra fell down her shoulders, and upon leaning back to remove it, I was thrilled that the windows were tinted so dark because I didn't want to share that sight with anyone._

_Yes, I'd caught glimpses of her perfect tits before, but never like this, not needing her like this. They were perfectly sized and perky, and her nipples were rosy pink and looked as rock hard as my cock felt. I growled with pleasure, enclosing my mouth around one of the taut little peaks and flicking it with my tongue, causing Bella to cry out._

" _Oh, GOD!"_

" _MINE!" I snarled into her skin, placing my hands on her ass and pressing her into me hard._

" _Ugh," Bella whimpered and I felt her hands bury themselves into my hair. She tugged me closer to her. "More, Edward, more!"_

_I sucked and pulled one nipple, and then the other while Bella bucked into me, giving our bodies the friction that they so desperately wanted, but we both still needed more. Reaching between us, I unbuttoned and unzipped her pants._

" _I need to touch you," I panted the words, and she nodded._

_Her eyes closed in pleasure as I slipped my hand into her wet jeans and under her underwear. She was warm and sopping, not from water, but her own fluids. Her hands dropped from my head to my shoulders as she relaxed back at my touch. My cock twitched and an evil smirk took over my lips._

" _You're fucking drenched for me," I said huskily, slowly moving my fingers along her folds._

_With my free hand, I reached up and grabbed a fistful of her hair, forcing her eyes level with mine._

" _Open your eyes," I commanded her and she complied. Her lips were swollen from our kissing and her breath was washing over me as she panted._

" _You need me." It was a statement, not a question, but she nodded anyway and I watched as her eyes glazed over with an intense lust, her thighs quivering as I stroked her slightly faster. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen._

" _Yes!" Bella cried out. I pulled slightly on her hair and her eyes widened._

" _You like that, don't you?" I asked her, moving to rub her swollen clit as I tugged her head back farther._

" _Oh fuck yes! Pull harder," she groaned. I did as she asked, and was rewarded by a purr of approval. Oh, fuck me._

" _God, you're fucking perfect,"_

_I sped up my movements, keeping her hair locked around my hand, holding her eyes with own._

" _You feel it building, don't you?" I asked when her eyes started to roll. "The need to release, the desperation, the uncontrollable desire to cum."_

" _E-, Ed-, Edward, Don't stop, please-, OH GOD!"_

" _That's it, baby," I praised her, continuing my movement as she started to shake. "Let it come, I want to watch you fall apart."_

_I reached out my tongue and with her gazing down at me, I flicked it once across her left nipple, it caused her to break._

" _EDWARD!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, twitching and shattering in my lap and coating my hand in her juices as my cock became so stiff it started to hurt._

_Releasing her hair, I pulled my hand from between her thighs and wiped the residue of her liquid on her tits._

" _Let's see how good you taste." I lapped up the tangy, sweet juice, twirling my tongue across her skin._

" _How do I taste?" Bella panted out the question in a sultry voice and I moaned a muffled 'amazing' against her skin._

_I felt Bella press herself into me and I removed my mouth from her tits with a groan._

" _Shit, Bella, if you keep doing that I'm going to explode," I hissed._

" _Don't you dare, I want to feel you cum inside me," she stammered, stopping her movement and gripping my shirt. I lifted up my arms and she removed the damp fabric with ease._

_Then, with a quick pull of a lever, the chair tilted back and I helped her maneuver out of her pants and underwear._

" _Jesus Christ," Bella moaned when I unzipped my pants and released my straining cock. My mouth curved up in a triumphant grin at her reaction._

_She straddled my lap again and I placed myself at her entrance, feeling her ready and willing for me. The need for her was stronger than ever, and I couldn't help but sigh in relief as she slid onto my length._

" _Ugh…Bella,"_

_Placing my hands on her hips, I began to guide her along, trying my hardest to keep my eyes open. I didn't want to miss a single flutter of her eyes, or roll of her hips. She was hot, and tight, and soaking wet, all for me._

" _Fuck yes, Bella, ride my cock…take me all the way in, baby," I groaned, my hands slipping to her ass and gripping her hard as she moved up and down on top of me._

" _Oh…Edward," she whimpered, planting her hands firmly on my chest._

_The car filled with hot air and I could see that her body was slick with sweat when she arched her back._

" _Shit, right there, baby! Dig your nails into me, my naughty girl," I growled, digging my own fingers into her round ass._

_Her nails pressed into my chest and I felt my stomach coil as she started to move faster._

" _You feel so fucking good inside me," Bella moaned, panting for air, her eyes drooping closed._

" _Open your eyes, Bella," I snarled angrily, digging my fingers deeper into her skin, causing her to cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure._

" _Fuck!"_

_Her movements became hurried and I thrust in time with her as her walls pulsated around my cock._

" _Just like that, Bella, almost," I grunted through my teeth, forcing my eyes to stay open as my balls tightened. "I'm going to cum, baby..."_

" _Edward, oh fuck, Edward, yes, yes…YES!" She cried out and her walls clamped down as I thrust up into her as deep as I could go._

" _FUCK!" I screamed, filling her while we both shuddered in release._

In the letter I found the next day, when I came hom to an empty apartment, she wrote that it was wrong. No, it was right; she just couldn't see it clearly because of her stupid boyfriend clouding her judgment. 'I was drunk and I made a mistake,' she wrote. She was barely buzzed, I would know, and it could never be a mistake.

I took a rather large drink from the bottle of whiskey as I looked towards the door, still expecting to see her come bursting through like she had done a million times before, carrying groceries or her book bag filled with the classics that she'd read more times than I could remember. I wondered if she ever thought about me, if I ever crossed her mind. Did she think about the nights we spent watching scary movies or cooking dinner for the two of us before we went out for a night of drinking? Did she think about that night in the car and ache to call me just to hear my voice?

Looking over at the clock, I saw that it was already a quarter after one. Finishing the bottle of Jack, I tossed it to the floor and heard it shatter into a million pieces. The sound broke something inside of me, and for a moment, everything became clear. I didn't care that she didn't want me to call, that I promised I wouldn't call, or that I was drunk. I needed her and I just couldn't fight it anymore. I needed her like I needed air, like fire needed oxygen to burn. I reached for the phone and drunk dialed her number, barely able to remember it at the time. The phone rang a few times before going to voicemail and I heard her voice for the first time in two weeks. The recording was simple, but it made me miss her even more.

"It's Bella; I'm busy so leave a message."

I didn't even think of what to say it all just started tumbling out of my mouth.

"I can't do this anymore. I need you too much. Forget about Jacob, he doesn't deserve you. He doesn't need you like I do. Please, Bella, just give me a chance. I'm begging you, come home to me."

I clicked the phone off and stumbled to the couch, wiping at my tear-streaked face in frustration. When my knees hit the couch I collapsed on top of the cushions and everything went black.

I awoke to the sound of an angel screaming out my name, and when I pried my eyes open, I could see her there. She was kneeling on the side of the couch, her hands cradling my face, and the look in her eyes was pure fear.

"Edward, can you hear me?" She asked as she lightly slapped the sides of my face. "Why in the hell did you drink so much?"

"What a beautiful angel…," I mumbled, but I'm not even sure it came out that way.

"The ambulance is on the way, Edward. Hang on,"

I'd never thought an angel could look so scared or so sad. I tried to reach out to her, but I couldn't move. My eyes closed on their own accord, slipping me back into unconsciousness

It was black, but I thought I could hear her voice, filled with desperation and dread.

"No, Edward, please wake up! I came home for you! I left him today, Edward! I left him because I couldn't think of anything but you! It wasn't a mistake; I need you!"

Then, the voice was gone…

"Doctor, he's coming around!"

"B-, Bella," I choked out the words unable to force my eyes open, not even at the sound of her voice. My whole body ached, and I could hear a beeping monitor in the background.

"I'm here, Edward. I'm not going anywhere."

Her hand, I could feel her hand on mine and it made my heart soar, it fulfilled the need.


End file.
